


Tahanan

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Singlefather!jongin
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Mabubuo pa kaya ni Jongin Kim ang hinahangad na tahanan pagkatapos mamatay ang asawa at iniwan silang mag ama?





	Tahanan

"Papa… papa" sabik na tawag ng twenty months old na baby ni jongin sa kanya the moment he step foot inside his condo unit.

Lahat ng pagod niya sa katawan ay natunaw ng salubungin siya ng napaka tamis na ngiti at masisiglang tawa ng anak na si taeoh. 

"Papa.." sambit ulit ng anak nya bago tuluyang lumuhod si Jongin at yakapin ang namimiss niyang anak. 

Isang mahigpit at mainit na yakap ang kanilang pinagsaluhan. Si taeoh ay tawa ng tawa, nag ba-baby talk ngunit kahit hindi maintindihan ay sige parin si jongin sa pakikipag usap sa masiglahing bata. 

"Namiss ka ni papa anak. Sobra!" Gigil na pinisil nito ang matataba at mapupulang pisngi ni taeoh na lalo namang kinatuwa ng bata at kaya ayun, nilakasan pa lalo ang mahaharot na pagtawa. Tawa na tila melodiya sa pandinig ng ama.

"Sir Jongin Kim alam kong namimiss mo yang anak mo pero dahan dahan naman po sa pag abuso." Pagitna ng baby sitter na may nakapintang simpleng ngiti sa kanyang hugis pusong mga labi.

So ayun, ang abot tengang ngiti ni Jongin naging abot langit na. Wala na, finish na. 

Honestly speaking, para kay Jongin, hindi lang ang anak nya ang araw araw nyang ikina eexcite uwian kundi pati narin ang kaagapay nito sa pagpapalaki at pag aalaga sa kaisa isang anak na si Kyungsoo Do. Sa piling ng anak at ng napakagandang baby sitter nito ang kanyang tahanan.

Single father kasi ang 25 years old na artista. Hindi naman sa ngkahiwalay sila ng nanay ng bata kundi sumakabilang buhay ito pagkatapos ilabas ang anak, nagkakomplikasyon kasi. Ngunit ang malungkot na pangyayaring ito ay lalong nagpatibay ng loob ni Jongin, kailangan siya ng anak niya at wala ng natira sa kanya kundi ang anak nilang mag asawa. 

Isang taon na si taeoh ng naisipan ni jongin na kumuha ng yaya upang tumulong sa pag aalaga sa anak, hindi naman kasi habang buhay nandyan ang kaibigang si baekhyun at chanyeol at kailangan din nyang kumayod. Parehas na din silang ulila ng asawa nya kaya wala silang kapamilya na kaagapay sa pagpapalaki nito.

Hanggang may nag apply na ang pangalan ay Kyungsoo Do. Nung una ay nag aalinlangan pa si jongin pero habang nagtatagal ang dalaga ay nagugustuhan niya ang ugali ng dalaga. Mabait, mapag aruga, alam na alam kung paano paamuhin si taeoh, tawa ng tawa, at halos kaparehas ng ugali ng namayapa niyang asawa.

"Hey soo!" Bati niya sa 23 anyos na sitter kasabay ang pag ruffle nito sa maitim at mahaba niyang curly ba buhok. "Sorry if late na kong umuwi, nag extend kasi ng shoot si direk kaya ayun, na hold ako sa set. Layo layo pa naman ng Tagaytay dito sa QC, buti nalang hindi traffic." Pag pout ng gago na ikinapula naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay lang yun sir, mabait naman si Taeoh eh, wala namang problema sa kanya.. Diba baby?" Tumawa nalang din ang bata at inextend ang dalawang maiiksing braso para magpa karga sa sitter dali dali namang kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bata na lalong ikina pout ng aktor. "Kumain ka na sir?" 

Masayang ngsasalo ng umagahan ang tatlo. Ang malaking condo unit ng artista ay puno ng halakhakan, kwentuhan at biruan. Ang mukha ng tatlo, (yes pati si taeoh, tawa ng tawa na parang naiiintindihan ang mga cheesy pick up lines ng tatay niya sa sitter neto na siya namang kinakikilig ng babae) ay napuno ng ngiti at kulay. Animoy isa silang buong pamilya. 

"Good morning to Kim Family!" Masiglang bati ng bagong dating na si Baekhyun Byun kasama ang boyfriend nitong si Chanyeol Park, mga kaibigan ni Jongin na parehong sikat na personalidad din, travel blogger at fashion designer itong si Baekhyun at sikat na mang aawit naman si Chanyeol. "Hello baby Tae!" 

"Hindi ba kami nakakaabala?" Biro ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan sabay smirk dito. 

"Gago." Napailing nalang si Jongin.

"Sir Baek, sir Chanyeol. Kain po kayo, kukuha lang po ako ng plato tsaka kutsara, saglit lang po sir ha." Tarantang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Soo, don't you have class today?" 

"Ah shoot! Oo nga pala sir." 

"It's fine babe, just go ahead, Yeol can take care of me naman." Sabi no Baekhyun habang kandong kandong na ang inaanak niya. 

After realizing na malapit nang ma late si Kyungsoo, (napasarap kasi sa landian sesh) she kind of panicking na while picking up her dirty dishes and Jongin is quick to snatch her busy hands, napahinto sa pagka gulat si Kyungsoo na pulang pula ang mukha hanggang tenga ng mag dikit ang kamay ng dalawa, feel na feel nya ang napaka lakas na elektrisidad na gumapang sa buong katawan niya. 

"It's fine soo, I or manang can do them later. You better go ahead para hindi ka malate." Nagkatitigan lang ang magsyota na nakakahalata na. 

"Pero-"

"No buts. Okay?"

"Jongin why don't you drop Kyungsoo sa school, tutal it's like 20 minutes ride lang naman. Ako na magpapatulog kay taeoh, hapon pa naman yung schedules ko." Suwestiyon ni Baekhyun Byun na consciously match making the boss and his sitter. 

Syempre, ang mapagkunwaring Maria Clara medyo nagpakipot pa nung una subalit napapayag din dahil sa sobrang kakyutan ng pout ng boss niya.

Tahimik ang byahe ng dalawa, ramdam kasi ni Kyungsoo ang pagod at antok ng gwapo at yummy na daddy- ay boss pala niya. Medyo naguiguilty na din sya kasi kung di dahil sa kanya ay nakakapag pahinga na sana yung wala pang tulog na aktor.

Siya na nga sinusweldohan siya pa hinahatid. Mas humaba ang hair niya. 

Buti nalang hindi traffic at napabilis ang biyahe at di kinalaunan nakadating din sila. After mag thank you ay mabilisang lumabas ng sasakyan si kyungsoo, dahil nga may hinahabol na oras. Thirteen minutes nalang at mala-late na siya. Hindi naman sa terror ang prof niya, ay pawang ayaw lang talagang makamiss si soo ng lecture. Mabait na estudyante eh.

"Soo!" Tawag ni jongin sa estudyante pagkababa neto. 

"Hmmm?"

"Be a good girl okay? Don't be too pretty!" 

"Huh?" Nalilito si kyungsoo, di niya na gets. Sayang pinag aralan sa UP. 

"I mean, don't let boys come near you or else they'd bite." Tawa ng pa fall na Jongin. Aktor talaga to. Daming alam eh. Napatawa nalang ng pabebe si Kyungsoo after maintindihan ang boss. 

"I can't assure that though." Landi back niya nalang at unti unting nawala yung victorious smile ng aktor habang pinapanood ang likod na papalayo.

"I can be a good girl- daddy" kung nagmamaneho na siguro si jongin ay malamang nabangga na niya ang kotse pagkabasa sa text ng sitter niya, buti nalang at hindi pa siya nakaalis, kaya ayun, nabulunan nalang sa sariling laway.

-

Shooting dito, interview doon, recordings dito at fan meeting doon. Full sched means higher income pero ayaw ni Jongin ng ganito kasi hindi na siya nakakauwi sa bahay nila at sobrang miss na niya si Taeoh (at kyungsoo). 

Pangalawang araw na din niyang hindi nakakauwi dahil nga may tatlo pa siyang tv interview at isa naman para sa magazine na pinag modelohan neto, kahit lagi naman silang ng fa-facetime ng anak (at ni kyungsoo ulit) hindi parin sapat iyon at mas lalo pang tumitindi ang pagnanasa ng aktor na makauwi na upang hagkan ang anak (yes, at si kyungsoo kung makaka iskor).

Katatapos niya lang make-upan ng light lang, habang nasa waiting room ay naisipan niyang mag facetime sa babysitter. Kunot ang noo at nagsasampukan ang kilay ng poging daddy nang naka tatlong tawag na pero hindi manlang sumasagot ang dalaga. 

Huminga siya ng malalim at sinubukan ulit tumawag, naiinis at nagbabakasakaling sagutin na ni kyungsoo ang cellphone niya. 

Ang excited na ngiti ni jongin ay napalitan ng pagtataka nung hindi ang magandang ngiti ni kyungsoo ang lumabas sa screen ngunit isang mukhang unggoy (gwapo at yummy din, pero never niya aaminin) na lalaki ang sumagot. 

"S-sino ka? Asan si kyungsoo?" Tanong niya na may kalakasan ang boses, halatang badtrip na.

"Naliligo pa si Kyungsoo eh, bigay ko ba sa kanya ang phone or-" wala na, pinatay niya na ang tawag, advance kasi si sir jongin mag isip ayaw na niyang isipin na may nangyari sa lalaki at kyungsoo diba?

Galit siya, yes at nag aaalala para sa anak niya. Bakit kasi may lalaki dun? Sino ang unggoy na yun? Bakit naliligo si kyungsoo? Padabog niya nalang tinawagan si Baekhyun. 

"Kuya asan ka? Si taeoh pwede mo ba puntahan?"

"Andito ako sa bahay mo jongin, tumawag kasi si kyungsoo, may emergency daw kaya sinundo siya ng kaibigan niya. Pero babalik naman siya after three hours at-"

"Si taeoh? Pakausap naman?" Namingi siya sa narinig niya na may sumundo kay kyungsoo na lalaki kaya ayun nga sa dahil advance siyang mag isip at ayaw nga niya malaman na may lalaking kasama si kyungsoo pinutol nalang niya ang sasabihin ng kaibigan at binaling ang attensyon sa anak niya. 

Natapos ang araw na yun at galit (or more likely nagseselos) si Jongin kaya hindi na siya tumawag muli. Nagtiis nalang siya sa text updates ni kyungsoo tungkol sa anak ng seloso pala na aktor. 

-

 

Tatlong linggo na simula ng iniwasan ni jongin si kyungsoo, madalang nadin siyang kinakausap (read:nilalandi) ng boss niya. Nagtataka man nagsawalang kibo nalang ang dalaga, padating na ang finals niya, may thesis pang nirerevise kaya ito nalang ang pinag tuunan niya ng pansin. 

Ang 5 times a week na pag aalaga kay taeoh nagiging dalawang araw nalang, pero pag may bakanteng oras naman ay dumadalaw siya para kamustahin si manang pasing na siyang kasalukuyang nag aalaga kay taeoh. Makikipaglaro siya at minsan lulutuan ng pagkain ang boss bago umalis at magpahinga. 

Isang huwebes ng madaling araw, sobrang nagka-cramming na si kyungsoo, wala ang pinsan nitong si jongdae upang tulungan siya sa pag rerevise ng thesis na deadline eh sa lunes na, putangina, sumabay pa yung long make up quiz ng logic prof sa sabado ng umaga. Gusto na niyang sumuko sa buhay niyang sinukuan na siya. Nangingiyak siya sabay sipsip sa pang tatlong tasa ng supposedly bawal na americano niya ng biglang may umupo sa tabi niya. 

Palpitations na naman ito bukas due to high intakes ng coffee, samahan pa ng stress at fatigue. Hay senior life. Pero okay lang makakaraos din.

Nagulat siya kasi wtf, 3 am na, lima nalang silang natitira sa starbucks, tatlong staff at yung isang babaeng estudyante na nag c-cram din ata. Sa sobrang takot na baka masamang tao ang tumabi, napapikit na lamang siya at taimtim na nagdadasal na huwag siyang patayin. 

"You look cute." Sambit ng sir jongin niya. Sir Jongin? Sa pagkagulat ay biglaang lumingon ang estudyante sa katabi at tama nga siya, hindi ito nananaginip or ng iilusyon dahil nasa tabing upuan lang ang sikat na aktor at boss niya, nakangiti ng napaka gwapo sa kanya. 

"Sir naman eh! Ginulat mo ako!" Pabebe niya kunwari na umagaw attensyon sa mga tao sa loob ng coffeshop.

"Sorry. I didnt mean to. Ikaw kasi mukha kang bata sa itsura mo." 

Oo mukhang bata talaga, naka messy bun ang buhok na may ringlets sa magkabilang side at naka round reading glasses. Ang kyut diba?? Or kay Jongin lang talaga siya kyut. 

"Grabe ka sir! Bata pa naman talaga ako eh, ikaw lang itong matanda na!" Asar ni kyungsoo na ikinatawa naman ng aktor, sabay unat kunwari ng balikat at braso tapos biglang lapag sa sandalan ng upuan ng sitter. Galawang pakboi. Yes. "Bakit ka pala andito sir?"

"Bawal ba?" Nanunuksong tanong ni jongin sabay lapit ng mukha niya sa mukha ng dalaga. "Katatapos lang ng shoot, naisipan kong mag kape bago umuwi, tapos nakita kitang iniiyakan yang papers mo. Teka wala ka bang kasama?" 

"Wala eh, may lakad si kuya Dae." Pout ng malanding kyungsoo. Okaaaay. Wala na talo na si jongin. Weakness niya din yun eh. 

"Dae? The boy who answered my call the last time?" Hindi niya maiwasang magtanong.

"Yup. Si kuya dae yun, pinsan ko." At naramdaman ni jongin ang mga paru paru sa tyan niya na nagcecelebrate. Gago sya, nalungkot at nag assume siya yan tuloy iniwasan niya si kyungsoo. Selos selos pa wala naman palang dapat pagselosan eh. 

"Sige, tulungan nalang kita, pambawi ko. Nandoon naman si kuya baekhyun eh." Seryosong saad niya at tinulungan na nga niya ang dalaga. 

Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo, alam niya na hindi nakapag tapos sa kolehiyo si jongin. Bata palang kasi ang aktor eh nagsasayaw at nag momodelo na ito, kaya laging bagsak sa klase. Pero ngayon, walang kahirap hirap niyang ginagawa ang revision ng thesis neto. 

Napanganga si kyungsoo habang tinititigan ang seryosong mukha ng aktor, unconsciously na pinipinta na pala neto ang mukha ng lalaki sa bawat sulok ng kanyang puso, bawat frown kapag naguguluhan at di gets ang binabasa, bawat ngiti pag nakukuha at nasasagutan na niya. 

Lord bakit ang perfect ni jongin kim? Tanong ng marupok na kyungsoo. At si lord naman ay sumagot. Hindi siya perfect kyungsoo, tanggap mo lang talaga ang buong pagkatao ng boss mo kaya akala mo ay perpekto na siya. 

Mag aalas sais na ng umaga nang matapos ng dalawa ang paper works ni kyungsoo. Naguunat na ang babae ng stiff na katawan na balot na ng mabango, mainit at mabango ulit na balenciaga jacket ni jongin habang eto naman ay nag aayos ng gamit nila para maihatid na si kyungsoo at makapag pahinga na sila pareho.

 

\- 

Pagkatapos ng halos dalawang oras na byahe, nakarating na din sa wakas si kyungsoo, jongin at anak na si taeoh sa ocean park. 

Day off kasi ni jongin at saktong katatapos lang ng exam ni kyungsoo kaya napag isipan nilang ipasyal ang bata para bumawi sa mga araw na hindi nila parehong nakakasama ito. 

Enjoy na enjoy si taeoh na nanonood sa sea lion performance. Halos hindi na maisara ang bunganga sa kaka baby talk at tawa. Sinasabayan naman sya ni kyungsoo na kumakandong dito. Si boss jongin kim naman na naka shades at cap para walang makakilala, ay nakangiti sa tabi (actually super close ng katawan nila) ni kyungsoo, ang kamay nito ay nasa likuran na ng sitter at ang kabila naman ay pinapaypayan ang dalawa.

Hindi pa man sila nakakalahati ng tour, ay kating kati na si jongin na umuwi dahil sa mga matang mapang matyag at mga camerang palihim na kumukuha ng litrato nila. 

Okay lang naman sa kanya na kuhanan ng litrato subalit mukhang naiilang si kyungsoo dahil napaghalataan nya na namumutla na ito, panay din ang upo ni kyungsoo sa bawat bench na madadaanan.

Kaya nakiusap na din siya na bigyan sila ng privacy na pinagbingi bingihan padin. Wala na siyang magawa kundi ang umuwi. Ayaw pa sana ni taeoh subalit napaghalataan niya ding na nanghihina ang yaya kaya napa oo na din sa huli. 

Pagdating sa condo ng aktor, mabilis niyang sinet up ang flatscreen at pinalabas ang hotel transylvania na paborito ng anak. 

Tutok si taeoh sa palabas, nakahilata sa sahig at ng ta-thumbsuck. Si kyungsoo naman ay nagpapahinga sa couch katabi ang biyudong ama. Naka sandal ang ulo ni jongin sa balikat ni kyungsoo, dahilan ng abnormal na pagpitik ng puso niya. Gago si jongin eh. Kung kurso lang siguro ang magpa fall siguradong walang kaeffort effort na maging summa cum laude itong aktor. 

"Sorry." Napa bulong ni kyungsoo ng medyo maging okay na ang pakiramdam niya. 

"Huh?" Hum ni jongin. Pero knowing his baby sitter gets na ni jongin kung bakit siya nag sosorry.

"Dahil sakin nasira ang date nyong mag ama." 

"It's fine. Look at taeoh, he's enjoying his show." 

"Malamang eh favorite nya yan eh." Mock ng baby sitter sa tatay. 

"But seriously kyungsoo, it's fine. How about you though? You don't seem alright." Napa tingin si jongin kay kyungsoo at biglang uminit ang mga pisngi nito ng maramdaman ang pagdikit ng matatangos na ilong ni jongin sa pisngi niya, konting galaw pa at didikit na ang labi niya. 

Although pinagpapantasyahan naman talaga ni kyungsoo yun, yung maramdaman ang haplos ng kamay ni jongin, yung lumapat ang makakapal na labi nito sa balat niya, ang ihiga siya sa malambot na kama habang- wait lang, ang bastos mo kyungsoo ha, wala pa ngang kasiguraduhan na sasablay ka eh kung ano anong kaharutan na yang nasa isip mo. 

"Okay lang ako sir jongin, medyo nahihilo lang. Fatigue lang siguro sa sobrang aral tsaka naparami ng kape."

"Are you sure? Basta soo, pag lumala pa yan i'll take you to a doctor ha? Isasabay kita sa check up ni taeoh and i wont take no for an answer." Tumango nalang si kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sila sa panonood.

-

"So jongin kim, spill the deets. And when i say deets i mean lahat lahat. Walang labis walang kulang." Usyuso ni baekhyun byun isang umaga sa kagigising lang na jongin. Saktong kalalabas lang ni kyungsoo at taeoh, bibili daw ng yakult sa 7/11 sa baba, naubusan eh.

"Ang alin ba kuya?" Maang maangan ni loko.

"Wag ako jongin kim. Hindi ka basta basta nagpapatulog lang ng kahit sino dito tapos ngayon?"

"Baek-"

"Wag mo akong ma baek, baek jan chanyeol kung gusto mong makatikim pa." At natameme nalang ang matangkad na singer, under ng mataray na bakla eh. 

"Guys please. Too much info!" 

"Okay so spill jongin kim."

"Fine fine! She's my son's nanny and she always do sleep here since then so bakit ngayon ka lang nagtatanong?"

"Jongin kim. Yes i know natutulog dito si kyungsoo, but does she sleeps on your bed next to you since day one? Sure, i dont hate her, actually i like her for you but i just needed security. I dont want to assume." Napa buntong hininga si jongin. 

"fine i like kyungsoo, okay? She's caring and sweet, her cookings are amazing, she is a fairy that could tame down wild taeoh and she sings-"

"Are you talking about kyungsoo here or are you talking about your ex wife? Because that is how you describe her back in the past. Don't tell me Jongin that the reason why you like her is because you see her in kyungsoo?"

"Damn it baekhyun, wife! She's my wife not my ex wife! Krysal jung is still my wife!" 

Medyo nagkakainitan na ang confrontation between two friends, thank god at chanyeol is quick to pick up hastily taming down two wildfires before pa lumala. Mabuti nalang at napa kalma niya ang mga ito although both are obviously still fuming pa. 

Not to lit up the subsiding fight, the couple bid goodbye with baekhyun murmuring a low apology, jongin just nodded for response and dropping his tired body sa soft couch ng makalabas ang kaibigan niya. 

While waiting, hindi niya maiwasang kuwestiyonin ang sarili, si kyungsoo ba gusto niya or namimiss niya lang ang mahal na asawa kaya nasisiyahan siya sa atensyon na binibigay ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Papa!" Sa sobrang lalim ng iniisip niya, Jongin failed to notice kyungsoo and taeoh's entrance sa condo nya. 

"Hey son, hey-" 

"Sir jongin, alis nako ha. Susunduin kasi ako ni kuya jongdae."

"Already?i thought gusto mo itry yung romantic baboy tonight?" Litong tanong ni jongin.

"Ah, we can try it naman next time diba? May emergency daw kasi si kuya dae so.." bago pa maipagpatuloy ni kyungsoo ang sasabihin ay biglang may nag doorbell, alam niyang si jongdae ito kaya mabilisan siyang humalik sa alaga at lumabas na, leaving jongin speechless and confuse. 

-

"Soo, it's been three days ka nang ganito, can you please tell me what's going on?" Nag aalalang tanong ni jongdae sa tahimik na pinsan. Halata na wala na naman itong tulog at umiyak lamang buong gabi. "Let's go downstairs, i made you kimchi spaghetti and i ordered frankies. Atleast fill up your stomach." Tumango si kyungsoo, inabot ang suklay at hinayaang bumaba ang pinsan. 

Nasa ikatlong baitang na ng hagdanan si jongdae ng may marinig na malakas na pagbagsak. Nag alala man pero pinapanalangin nya na hindi ito gaya ng iniisip niya pero hindi, yun na nga ang nangyari, si kyungsoo bumagsak at walang malay.

"Hey! Are you kyungsoo's friend?" Nagulat si jongdae ng makita ang lalaking nagtanong, it's the famous baekhyun byun, yes nagkita na sila before when he came to pick up his cousin sa condo ng artista but never had a formal introduction. 

"Hi! Yes." 

"So what are you doing here? Where's kyungsoo btw? Taeoh's been looking for her every now and then and i felt like losing half of my life everytime the baby throws tantrum while looking for soo." And baekhyun isn't stupid nor dense, seeing the tired and sleepless situation ni jongdae he quickly notices that something's off. "Is kyungsoo okay?" And jongdae kim being an oblivious guy, ends up in the hospital cafeteria having lunch with the baekhyun byun.

"Your saying that kyungsoo had a heart transplant and she's having a check up?" 

"Everything was doing well after nung transplant niya. Bigla syang naging hyper at madaldal. Dati sobrang tahimik niyan, ayaw sa maingay, napaka introvert, kaya nga ng sinabi nyang magiging baby sitter sya nagulat kaming lahat eh. Ayaw kasi nya sa mga bata." Tawa ni jongdae. 

"Oh, i see, maybe it's because of the person na nagmamay ari ng heart, i had read some cases kasi na, na aadapt ng new bearer ung attitude ng may ari ng heart. Like the person came back to life, just with a different body. Gets mo?" 

"Yup. Gets na gets and i agree. So i got to go now? Baka nag hihintay na si soo." 

"Sure, nice meeting you here and please tell kyungsoo to comeback as soon as possible."

"Oo sasabihin ko. Dont worry. At hey, baekhyun byun, please wag mong sasabihin ke jongin ha, kasi si kyungsoo lang yung may karapatan na magsabi dun." Tumango si baek at jongdae sighed ni relief.

-

Isang linggo ng walang balita si jongin kay kyungsoo, walang tawag or text manlang sana, bawat araw ay halos mamatay sya sa pag aalala, humingi din sya ng isang linggong pahinga mula sa manager nya at binigay din naman agad sa kanya. 

Pabalik balik sa paglalakad si jongin, paikot ikot at nakakaramdam na ng pagkahilo si baekhyun. He knows how distress his friend is and honestly he's tempted to confess what he knew about sa babaeng nagpapa sira sa utak ng matalik nyang kaibigan. 

But Baekhyun knew. After his encounter with jongdae he dug up some information about kyungsoo do and then he knew how her body is rejecting her new heart. That there is the possibility of kyungsoo not surviving this time. At as a good bestfriend he is, baekhyun didnt utter a word kasi nakita na nyang nasaktan ang kaibigan at ayaw na nyang mangyari ito kahit kailan. 

Yeah, jongin is an actor, and funny how his life is sadder than any character he had portrayed, and shit this isn't even a drama or a movie that has a happy ending. 

Jongin kim's life is more like a gamble. Taking a risk or not, whichever he chooses wala pading kasiguraduhan ng isang happy ending. 

And baekhyun wanted him happy. So if jongin being happy means losing kyungsoo this early then be it. He chooses this. Para hindi na masyadong masaktan pa si jongin. 

"Jongin kim can you stay calm? You are scaring and worrying taeoh." 

"Aww. Sorry son." Jongin took his offspring from baekhyun's hold, hugging his little body habang nanonood ang bata ng paborito nitong palabas.

"Daddy, when will i see tita soo? I misses her!" Mangiyak ngiyak na tanong ng anak, speechless naman si jongin dahil hindi niya alam panu sagutin ang katanungan ng anak. Kaya napahagulgol nalang si taeoh. 

Hirap man si baekhyun makita ang sitwasyon ng mag ama ay pinili parin niyang manahimik, tutal pag tumagal they'll forget she even existed anyway. 

-

"Oh my god kyungsoo do!" Napa sigaw si jongin ng makita ang hinahanap na babae sa harapan ng romantic baboy, ang barbeque restaurant na gusto nilang i try for the first time. 

"Sir Jongin!" Bunga ng sobrang pagka miss ay nayakap ni jongin ng mahigpit ang sitter, niyakap niya ito at ayaw na niyang bitawan. 

"Soo. Oh god!" Naiiyak nyang sabi. 

"Tita soo!!" Pagitna ni taeoh na umiyak ng sobrang lakas. Niyakap naman ni kyungsoo ang mag ama at pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay bumitaw ito. 

Ang daming tanong na guston itanong ni jongin sa babae na nasa harapan niya na nagpapatahan kay taeoh na kanina pa iyak ng iyak dahil sa sobrang tuwa at pagkamiss na makita ang sitter na walang paramdam ng ilang linggo, pero he kept it nalang dahil ayaw niyang biglain ang babae. 

Nang tumahan na ang bata they talked, eat and talked again. Sa sobrang dami ng gusto nilang ikwento sa isa't isa hindi nila namalayan ang mabilis na paglipad ng oras. They've been talking na pala for almost four hours and taeoh's sound asleep sa lap ng tatay niya, matagal man ngunit walang staff ang naglakas look na paalisin sila dahil sa kasikatan ni jongin kim. 

Kyungsoo volunteered to drop them besides ayaw kumawala ng bata sa katawan niya, jongin said yes kasi si kyungsoo na to eh at sobrang miss na niya. Yes. Still whipped parin si kuyang yummy.

Pagdating ng condo, kyungsoo gently laid the sleeping kid sa bed nito. She places him gently and carefully na hindi magising, ayaw niya umiyak ang bata at pilitin syang mag stay for the night kasi siguradong hindi sya makakatanggi. Thankfully nailapag niya naman. 

Paglabas niya ng room she saw jongin kim, sipping a can of beer, sitting sa couch while pretending to be watching whatever the show playing on the screen. She smile bitterly at tumabi sa lalaki, leaving a safe distance in between them.

"So..." Kyungsoo started.

"Come here." Jongin said sabay tapik sa empty space in between them. Kyungsoo complied and the actor quickly wraps his arms on her slim waist, side hugging the woman. 

"I'm sorry. Shit happened. Hindi man lang ako nakapagpaalam ng maayos napaka unprofessional ko tuloy."

"Ssh, it's fine soo, it's okay babe." Jongin whispered bago tuluyang hagkan ang babaeng iniirog niya. 

Banayad lang ang halik niya at nakaramdam ang puso niya ng kirot ng hindi suklian ni kyungsoo ang bawat dampi ng bibig nito sa kanya. 

Mali ba ang pagkabasa niya sa babae? Nag assume ba sya na mahal din sya nito? Masakit, oo, para syang tanga na hinahalikan ang babaeng mahal niya na hindi kayang suklian ang nararamdaman niya. 

Pero bakit parang tama? Bawat pag galaw at pagiisa ng mga labi nila ay parang itinakda. 

"Jongin.." ungol ni kyungsoo bago suklian ang bawat halik ng pinakamamahal. 

Ang inosenteng halik lamang ay biglang nagliyab, hindi nagtagal at ang halik ni jongin ay nagsimulang maglakbay, sa bawat pagmarka ng lalaki sa balat niya ay siya ding pag galaw ng kanilang mga kamay, nang parehas ng walang saplot, binuhat at inihiga ni jongin si kyungsoo sa kanyang kama. 

At nang sila ay mag isa, sa bawat ungol, haplos at halik ng katawang nagiinit ay sya ding pagpatak ng mga luha, kasabay ng pagbigkas salita. Mahal kita, walang sawang palitan ng dalawa.

Masaya si kyungsoo subalit nalulungkot sya. Siya ba talaga ang mahal ng sinisinta or ang nagiisa nitong asawa? Para ba sa kanya yung matatamis nyang mahal kita, para ba sa kanya ang bawat halik ng mahal niya? 

"Shit babe." Ungol ni jongin ng marating ang rurok ng pag iisang katawan nila, sabay kagat sa dibdib ni kyungsoo. 

Magkayakap sila at natulog na. 

Tanghali na ng nagising si jongin, hindi sa mainit na kami kundi sa malamig na. 

Wala si kyungsoo sa tabi nya. Sa pag aakala na naglalaro lang ito kay taeoh ay dali dali syang lumabas, ngunit wala. Baka sa kwarto ng anak, pero wala din. 

Walang bag, walang sapatos. Walang kyungsoo. Kundi isang masayang gabi ngunit malungkot na alaala.

Pinagsisihan ba ni kyungsoo ang nangyari? Malamang nga. Naupo nalang sya at iniyak ang nadarama.

Jongin is a crying mess ng datnan sya ni baekhyun sa bahay. 

"For fucks sake what happened?"

"Daddy, where's tita soo?" Inosenteng tanong ng anak habang nag hihikab at kinakamot ang malaki nyang tyan. 

"Soo? Taeoh-ya, did your tita soo dropped by?"

"Yes tito ninong! We ate pa nga kahapon with tita soo." 

"She left son." Diretsahang sagot ni jongin at hindi manlang naisip ang kamusmusan ng anak. Biglang umiyak si taeoh and began throwing soft punches sa ama nyang umiiyak na din. "Im sorry that daddy cant give you everything son." Yakap nito sa anak. 

And baekhyun byun snapped. He could not take it anymore. Seeing the father and son a crying mess ay naisip na nya na kyungsoo is different. Her memories wouldnt quickly vanishes but instead, she'll carve a scar, she'd take a piece of the boy's heart and life na kahit may dumating man na bago ay hindi nito mapupunan ang lugar ni kyungsoo. So he speaks.

"Kyungsoo has a heart problem." He said out of nowhere automatically freezing jongin.

"What?!!!"

"Idk about the progress though, all i know is that she had a heart transplant and sa pagkakaalam ko she's doing great naman so it can't be the reason of her disappearing acts." 

Walang imik si jongin habang pina-process ang nalamang impormasyon. Is kyungsoo dying? Is she going to live? Is kyungsoo fine? Is she crying? Does she feel scared? 

Ang daming tanaong at puno ng worry ang puso ni jongin, nahihirapan sya at nasasaktan. He could have been with her kung alam nya lang. How can he be so stupid useless asshole?

Tumayo si baekhyun upang kumuha ng tubig pampakalma ng may pumukaw sa attensyon nya. Isang sulat galing kay kyungsoo ang nasa mesa. 

"Jongin, from soo." 

Gusto mang basahin ni jongin pero hindi sya handa. Kaya si baekhyun nalang pinagbasa niya.

Jongin, 

I'm truly apolgetic for not telling you things you should have known. 

To make the long story short i am naturally born with a heart disease, all my life i've been waiting for the perfect and compatible heart to come along, until one day the doctor called my mother saying that they found the perfect one. 

Immediately i had my transplant. Never nagka problem and after a year, when i start working for you, my body started rejecting it. My doctor said i should stop with my babysitting job because babies requires a lot of energy which my body could not afford. However my heart says otherwise, i needed to see taeoh and you for me to keep on living for my heart to continue beating. 

Until i heard your argument with kuya baekhyun. 

Yes Jongin, my donor is your wife. Krystal jung. 

And i could not live a selfish life. I surely wanted to be alive and be normal pero suddenly i became a thief. Puso at buhay na ng asawa mo ang inagaw ko, hindi na makakaya ng konsensya ko kung pati ikaw at si taeoh ay nanakawin ko pa sa kanya. 

Trust me jongin. I do love you, and i am not telling this from your wife's heart but from what my soul is telling me. 

I wanted you to have a happy life. 

Thank you for the happiness jonginnie.. 

So im giving yours back. Be happy.

With love,

Kyungsoo do 

At niyakap nalang ni taeoh ang umiiyak na ama kahit wala syang kamuwang muwang sa mundo. 

-

A year later 

"Good evening everyone, andito na naman tayo ngayon sa ating programa na tonight with boy abunda! So ang panauhin natin ngayon ay walang iba kundi ang napaka hirap i guest dahil sa kanyang tight na schedule, ang nagiisang Jongin kim!" Palakpakan daw ang mga audience kahit sound effect lang naman talaga.

"Magandang gabi po tito boy!"

"Magandang gabi din jongin kim, mabuti naman at naisingit mo kami sa iyong busy schedule."

"Oo naman tito boy." Plastic talaga ang tawa nitong jongin kim 

"Sige diretsahan na tayo sa ating question and answer portion. Hmmm. Nagmahal na ba ulit si jongin kim? Yes or no?"

"Yes po tito boy." At nagblush ang gago. 

"Talaga? Kwentuhan mo naman kami tungkol sa maswerteng babaeng ito."

"Totoo nyan tito boy ako yung maswerte at hindi sya. Kasi sya napapa amo nya yung anak ko na hindi ko magagawa tapos napapakain nya na walang habulan na nagaganap, napapaliguan nya ng maayos, tapos kapag pareho nya kaming kasama na oop ako." Kinikilig nyang kwento. 

"Hindi naman halatang inlab ang ating jongin kim. So teka yung tinutukoy mo ba ay etong babaeng nasa screen?" 

Sabay slide show ng mga pictures nila ni kyungsoo in public, nung nasa ocean park, nasa romantic baboy, sa clinic ni taeoh at kung saan saan pa with matching romantic song.

Nakangiti man si jongin subalit pangungulila ang bumabalot sa kanyang puso. Simula ng paglisan ng dalaga ay hindi na nya ito kailanman nakita pa. Walang balita o kahit na ano. Hindi nga sya sigurado kung may kyungsoo do pa na babalik sa kanya.

Nagulat nalang si jongin kim ng bigla syang abutan ng host ng tissue, dahil ang mga mata nya ay lumalangoy na sa hindi naman tubig dagat ngunit mapapait na tubig. 

"Sya ba yun jonginnie?" Napatango nalang sya habang patuloy pinag mamasdan ang masasayang alaala nila. Yung sinusubuan siya ni kyungsoo ng icecream, ng pork bbq at marami pang sweet na alaala.

"Sya lang tito boy." Patuloy sya sa pag iyak at sya namang patuloy na pag pat ng likod nya ng tv host. "Hindi ko man lang nasabi na sya yung minamahal ko, na hindi naman dahil sa puso nya ko sya minahal ngunit sa pag aaruga na pinapakita nya. Mahal na mahal ko sya kahit ang sakit sakit na tito boy."

At humagulgul nalang si jongin hanggang matapos ang palabas. 

Sa kabilang dako naman, isang pares ng mata din ang walang humpay na bumabaha. 

"Ako ung mahal nya kuya dae?" Singhot ni kyungsoo.

"Oo, ikaw talaga yun soo." Ngiti ni jongdae. 

"Uwi na tayo kuya." 

"Oo uuwi ka na."

-

Ang lapad ng ngiti ni jongin habang bitbit ang isang karton ng pasalubong na laruan para sa nag iisang anak. Excited na itong makita dahil isang linggo din silang di nagkikita na. Nag canada kasi for a concert ang artista kaya ayun. 

"Daddy!" Masiglang bati at maiinit na halik at yakap ang pag welcome ng anak sa kanya. Medyo nakakapanibago kasi parang nanumbalik ang dating anak nya, o baka dahil sobrang miss lang nilaa ang isat isa. 

"Where's your tito baek?" Kibit balikat lang ang sinagot ng anak sabay excitedly unwrap ng gift wrapper ng box. "Your tito baek is not here?" 

"Not here." Sabi niya sabay kuha ng bagong toy airplane nya at pinalipad paikot ikot sa living room nila.

"Taeoh can you talk to the daddy first?" Kinabahan sya, bakit iniwan ni baekhyun ang anak nya? Pinapabayaan ba nila ang anak neto?

"Sure daddy!" 

"Okay. Tito baek is not here?" Umiling sya proving his father's theory right. Napamura nalang si jongin at nagsorry sa anak. Bad word yun eh pag nandito si kyungsoo malamang sinermonan na sya. "Since when?" Nagiinit na ulo nya.

"Two days now." Simpleng sagot ng bata habang nilalaro na ang dinosaurs nya. 

"Anak? Did your uncle baek abuse you? Did they starve you?" 

"Tita soo is here." The kid stated with a beam on his smiles. 

"Dont joke like that taeoh, it's not funny."

"Hey mr. Kim dont get mad on your kid!" Saway ni kyungsoo galing sa kwarto, naka short shorts lang ito at naka sleeveless na puti, showing off her curvy body habang pinapatuyo ang buhok gamit ang tuwaly na kulay puti.

"Tell me im dreaming." Sabi ni jongin papalapit kay kyungsoo, sabay pulupot sa kanyang beywang. 

"Sorry but you're not mr." Tinapon ni kyungsoo ang tuwalya sa sofa. 

"H-how.. .wh-when.." Utal nya sa sobrang pagka gulat.

"First things first. Sorry sir jongin for leaving without a word, i have to fly to japan for another transplant. Im sorry i didnt take good care of her heart.." umiiyak na naman si jongin. Inis na inis sya, bakit pagdating kay kyungsoo ang babaw ng luha nya pero pag nasa set nahihirapan sya. Ang unfair ng luha nya.

"Its not compatible enough. Its not your fault.." 

"Im sorry for being a coward din.."

"Stop blaming yourself oakay, damn it soo i do accept you whoever you are and i do love you kahit aso pa may ari ng puso mo tapos-"

"Can you be my boyfriend?" 

"What?"

"Ayaw mo?"

"You need to work hard for my yes kyungsoo do, thats your punishment for ditching me in the trash." Sabay halik sa mga labing kaytagal nyang hinanap. 

"Wait..sabi pala ng doctor, no rough sex, no choking or spanking." 

"I love being gentle!" Kyungsoo pouted. "Why?"

"I wanted to be rough sometimes." At tumawa ng napakalakas si kyungsoo ng buhatin sya papuntang kwarto ni jongin ng hindi naghihiwalay ang kanilang mga labi.. pati na rin si taeoh na nag aalala sa pinakamamahal na sitter nya kaya pinaghahampas ang paa ng tatay nya.

At ngayon buo na ulit ang tahanan ni jongin kim at wala na syang hihilingin pa.


End file.
